Where Do You Belong?
Where Do You Belong? is a song in ''Mean Girls: The Musical''. It is the third song on the soundtrack. Lyrics DAMIAN: My momma used to tell me: "Baby girl, don't ever eat lunch on the John." spoken: Your mother called you "baby girl"? spoken: Singing, ha ha ha ha ha sung: So what if all the ducklings think you're ugly? It's because they've never seen a swan It takes all kind of people who need people So find people you can bear Go find your group, your herd, your flock Come take a walk and answer my small questionnaire Which I'll sing to you Ahhhh Ahhhh Where do you belong? Where do you belong? Where do you belong? Where do you belong? You'll be judged on sight And made to fit So find a clique and stick with it Say, where do you belong? spoken: Let's take a walk in the cafeteria, shall we? I'll show you the world as I see it sung: Varsity jocks and JV jocks Will throw you in a locker if you say "Hello" The rich stoners hate the gangster whites Though they're all smoking the same oregano Here's the sexually active band geeks I've got two words for you "Embouchure" and "Ew" And if you like blowing and fingering ACTIVE BAND GEEKS: This is the group for you! spoken: Back me up, show choir! sung: Cady, where do you belong Where do you belong? STUDENTS: We're dying to tell you DAMIAN: We all get a box and that's where we go It's stifling but at least you know So, where do you belong? STUDENTS: We're dying to tell ya We're dying to We're dying to We're dying to DAMIAN: There's girls who eat their feelings And girls who don't eat I like eating birthday cake around them Makes them crazy STUDENTS: Debate team And dance team They like to compete DAMIAN: And if they don't win Their parents ground them spoken: Who's this? sung: Darling that's the mathletes spoken: Cool! sung: Joining them is social suicide STUDENTS: It's all college applications And Doctor Who quotations DAMIAN: They wear their awkwardness with stubborn pride spoken: This is my dance break sung: Where do you belong Where do you belong Where do you belong Where do you belong DAMIAN: You'll be judged on sight, voted in and out 'Cause that's what high school's all about STUDENTS: Where do you belong DAMIAN: But who is at this table? Why it's Janis! JANIS: And Damian too! STUDENTS: OOO JANIS: We're not exactly joiners But we'll be good friends to you And our friendship means you can skip JANIS: The geeks and the freaks and the peaking too soon DAMIAN: The strivers and survivors just waiting for June The Junior achievers JANIS: The Christian Believers DAMIAN: The tall flowering wallflowers, bending on steamers JANIS: Forget this fuss And stall with us Come to lunch And sit with us CADY: Okay?! JANIS: Yes! Sit with us! DAMIAN: Here's where you belong! JANIS: Here's where you belong! STUDENTS: Here's where you belong! Here's where you belong! Here's where you belong! Here's where you belong! DAMIAN: You need protection with pizazz And helping hands STUDENTS: Not also jazz! Here's where you belong Stay here CADY: Okay, I'm staying! STUDENTS: Yeah, here's where you belong! JANIS: Hey Cady, this is where you fit Hey Cady, this is where you sit STUDENTS: Here's where you belong! Category:Songs Category:Mean Girls: The Musical Category:Songs featuring Cady Heron Category:Songs featuring Damian Leigh Category:Songs featuring Janis Ian